Return To Adventure
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED! One year after the movie, Will and Elizabeth are married. But there's something in the air that calls Will back to adventure. Or maybe it's adventure that's come to Will!
1. Default Chapter

(A.N. Hello ladies and gents, hope a like my Fan fiction, if ya do, we'll be good mates right soon! But if ya don't..I'll just make ya walk the plank. Hehehe. Hope ya enjoy.)  
  
THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ONE YEAR AFTER THE MOVIE!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Will looked out of the blacksmith's shop at the beautiful morning. It was early, and cool. One of those summer mornings when you don't feel like doing anything. He stood in the shop's doorway, lazily looking out across the city, bay, and then over the sea.  
  
He didn't jump when Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back. "Why are you up so early?" She whispered.  
  
Will entwined his fingers with hers. "Habit I guess." He answered.  
  
Elizabeth laughed lightly. "I know you Will." She whispered again. "You sleep like the dead in the morning. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Will said, smiling and turning around to face her. "Just a silly thought."  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, wondering just what her husband was thinking. But sometimes he could be so damned quiet. "Alright Will." She said, giving up on it for the moment. "I'll be in the house; I'll call when breakfast is ready."  
  
Will nodded. "Right." He watched as Elizabeth walked through the shop and then into the house that was at the back of it. He had earned enough money he had bought it from the older owner just about five months before. Will looked back out of the door. He had to admit, he liked what was going on. Life was good, work was going well, and both he and Elizabeth were happy. But there was something he felt in the air this morning, it was spicy, and he recognized it as the possibility of adventure.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Later! 


	2. Chapter TWO!

Chapter Two:  
  
(Sorry if this chapter is sort sorry. I've been writing none-stop on my Star Wars fanfiction (Desert Suns) Hope you enjoy!)  
  
***Half an Hour Later***  
  
Will had already begun work, several noblemen wanted the high quality craftsmanship he was beginning to be famous four. However, as Will worked, his stomach began to complain from the lack of food, and he put the hammer down he had been using. The sound of the hammering silent, Will heard a voice drifting from the house. The voice was male, and through the shop was the only normal way of getting into the house. A shiver ran up his back, and that deep streak of protectiveness of Elizabeth surfaced.  
  
Will took one of the many swords off the wall, and half ran to the door that separated the house from the shop. He swung the door open, sword at the ready, half expecting to see Captain Barbossa and his crew in the kitchen risen from the dead. However, that wasn't the case.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow sat up, napkin in his collar, and his mouth full of breakfast cake. The words came out muffled because he had his mouth full. "mhWill! Is dis hows you greet-" Jack swallowed. "Your old mate Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Will sighed, closing the shop door behind him and putting down the sword on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here, and eating my breakfast?"  
  
Jack sat down again. "Come to talk to you about something. By the way, Elizabeth is a great cook! Have you had some of these cakes?"  
  
Will nodded, walking over to the table. "Yes actually. She's a great cook, but right now you're eating my breakfast."  
  
Jack turned back to the plate full of cakes in front of him. "These are scrumptious Elizabeth."  
  
Will turned to Elizabeth, who gave him a sweet innocent look. He sighed, then looked at Jack, and said with more gravity this time, "You are eating my breakfast!" He didn't get any response. "Fine." Will shrugged, giving up. "How'd you get in here anyway?"  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth said brightly. "He came through the window."  
  
Will sat down. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
Jack turned to Will. "Because you know- I'm a pirate."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked again. It wasn't that he didn't like Jack, it's just that wherever Captain Jack Sparrow went, about two garrisons and the British fleet followed.  
  
Jack swallowed another bite of breakfast cake. "Actually, all I want to do is let you hold something for me."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "Funny how you always make it sound like you're doing me a favor. Just what is it you want me to hold?"  
  
Jack put his head from side to side.  
  
"I'm not going to hide some map to some treasure Jack, I don't feel like it. Besides, I'd be an idiot to." Wherever a map was to a treasure went, at least a real one, pirates usually followed.  
  
Jack raised his hands. "It's not like dat a' tall matie!" he insisted, reaching inside his jacket. "It's just a little legal document that I don't have a safe to put it in and all!" He handed Will a worn and folded piece of paper.  
  
Will took the paper and unfolded it. Jack was right, all that was on the paper were a bunch of names and different times. It looked harmless. Will glanced up from the paper and over at Jack who gave him that 'what!' look. "Alright Jack." Will said, folding the paper and putting in his shirt pocket. "I'll hold it for you until you want it back."  
  
"See?" Jack said, cutting the cake on his plate with his fork. "That didn't hurt too much did it?"  
  
"No." Will replied. "But you can't stay here for long, there's a new Commodore. He hates pirates more than the last."  
  
Jack laughed. "No Commodore has hung me yet, no Commodore ever will."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. "Keep up that cockiness and you'll see the hangman yet."  
  
"Then I'll have to have you rescue me, my dear." Jack answered.  
  
"You mean I'll have to rescue you." Will corrected.  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side. "You would want to be a gentleman now wouldn't you? Spare the lady the inconvenience."  
  
Will smiled. "It's good to see you by the way." He said.  
  
"Hey hey!" Jack said laughing. "I'm glad to see me too!"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the shop opened, and at a tall man with the rank of Commodore entered the small kitchen. Followed, of course, by over a dozen guards. "I am also glad to see you Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack took one look at the red uniform, powdery wig, and stern look, to decide that it was time for a quick exit. He got up, grabbing Will by the collar and pointing a pistol at the blacksmith's head. "Make one move and I'll put a bullet in his brains."  
  
The commodore paused, his pinched features taking in what was going on, and to everyone's surprise, began to laugh. "Let's quit this act shall we Sparrow? Everyone knows you and Will Turner are friends." He took the pistol out of his belt and pointed it at Jack's face. "Put the weapon down."  
  
Jack glanced around, seeing that he couldn't shimmy out of the window without getting filled full of lead, and this hostage act wouldn't work either. Hesitantly, he let go of Will's collar and dropped the pistol.  
  
The commodore smiled. "That's a good pirate." He nodded to his men. "Seize them, search the pirate and blacksmith."  
  
Jack watched as the soldiers searched him. Grinning as they came up with nothing, but looked a little bit more concerned when a red-coat reached inside Will's shirt pocket.  
  
The soldier took the piece of paper and handed it to the commodore, who opened it, seeing exactly what he had expected.  
  
Elizabeth watched as the Commodore put the piece of paper in his pocket and smiled.  
  
"You gentlemen are being arrested." The Commodore said, he turned to Elizabeth. "Mrs. Turner, I'm placing you under house arrest. You are to stay with you father, the mayor, in his residence."  
  
The soldiers grabbed Will and Jack, making towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted, starting to run over to Will and Jack.  
  
Will saw her coming. "Elizabeth, no!" He shouted. "Go to your father's house. We'll be fine."  
  
Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, wringing her hands together. She watched as the soldiers took Will and Jack out of the house, through the shop, and out into the street. The Commodore turned to her, his harsh features keeping that snide and arrogant smile she was starting already to hate.  
  
"I believe you will go to your father's house within the hour than Mrs. Turner?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "As soon as I gather some belongings."  
  
"Of course." The Commodore said. Flashing another smile, he bowed and turned on his heel, leaving.  
  
Elizabeth watched him go, knowing in her heart that everything was not going to be fine.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(A.N. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as possible.) 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three!!!  
  
(A.n. there is almost no time! I'm going to utah tonite, but I'll scribble some of the story here. Sorry if this is gonna be short, I don't know really how long it'll be. My mom is gonna pick me up soon. ARRR Matties!!!)  
  
***PRISON***  
  
"Here puppy, come on boy, come get the bone-"  
  
Will looked up from were he sat next to the cell wall. "Shut up!" He glanced at the scraggily dog who stood a good distance away from the cells, keys dangling tightly between his teeth. "He'll never come to you."  
  
The other mangy occupants of the neighboring cell glared at him. "You don't have to face the gallows in the morning!"  
  
Will glared right back at them, but quickly turned his anger to a slightly cowering Captain Jack Sparrow. "It's all your fault we're in here ya know." He growled.  
  
Jack stood up, shrugging in his normal swaggerish way. "On the contrary- really. You know, YOU took the piece of paper."  
  
"What was on that paper anyway Jack!" Will got up, glaring at his friend.  
  
Jack took a step backwards. "Well, urr. Nothing?"  
  
Will took a step closer, his face getting red with anger. "What was on it Jack. Or I swear I'll strangle you right here!"  
  
Jack took another step back. "Just, names, times. To-uh, the change of guards of Pinnacle Island."  
  
The other pirates who had been vainly trying to get the dog to come to them paused, and stared at Jack. "Blimmy mate, you had the change of guards? Good job."  
  
Will frowned. "What's the deal with Pinnacle Island?"  
  
"Pinnacle Island, is where they stash all of the treasure our good King steals from Spain and France." The dirty pirate in the cell across from them answered, grinning and showing off his incredibly yellow teeth. "There isn't much difference between the King's pirates and normal pirates, except they get free pass to any English port. Not to mention they get paid."  
  
Will understood this, and he turned back to Jack, a look of disbelief on his features. "You came into my house, handed me this very important paper, and say it wasn't important!"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes actually." He grinned.  
  
Will turned away, rubbing his forehead and groaning. "I'm gonna get hung for this for sure."  
  
"Well, now you know everything." Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Shut up Jack." Will said.  
  
"Oh." Jack turned away. "You know, you're really irritable, and usually it's because you don't eat enough. You didn't have any breakfast did you."  
  
Will turned to Jack, angry again. "No Jack, I didn't. You know why?" In an instant, he had his hands around Jack's throat and was pressing the indignant pirate up against the cell's slimy wall. "You ATE it! Now I know everything!" His firm black-smith's grip tightened around Jack's neck. "You came into my house, gave me that piece of paper, I'm headed for the hangman, and Elizabeth is gonna be a widow after just being married a year! Tell me something I don't know Jack!"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was turning purple. Damn that blacksmith had a good grip. He gulped for air, but Will had too good a hold on his neck. "Urg, urg." He grasped at Will's arm, but that didn't work. "Urg, uhh," Jack glanced, seeing blackness around his eyes. Well, this was one way of shutting him up, but he didn't feel like the headache he would have when he woke up. What a way to face the hangman's noose, die with a blasted headache. "Urg, uh-" Something Will didn't know? "Urg- Elizabeth's pregnant?"  
  
Will blinked, dropping Jack to the floor in a crumpled mess. All he could say was a stunned, "Wha-what?"  
  
Jack coughed, massaging his neck. "I-I said she's pregnant!"  
  
Will squinted down at Jack. "How do YOU know."  
  
"She told me for one!" Jack said, coughing again. "By the way, congratulations on not being a Munich."  
  
Will ignored the downed pirate, and began pacing the small cell. "Elizabeth's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?" He mumbled, reaching the end of the cell with three steps and turning around to walk to the other side.  
  
"She wanted it to be a surprise I guess." Jack said. "But I'd be worried about that new Commodore if I were you."  
  
"What?" Will asked, coming to a halt.  
  
"Your wife is-" Jack waved his hand. "A beautiful beauty. With her husband hanged an' all-"  
  
He didn't have to finish the sentence. "That bloody snake!" Will shouted. "Of course, why else would he have had me searched as well as you. That-"  
  
Jack looked up at his ranting friend. "Next time choke him instead of me okay?"  
  
"We've gotta get outta here." Will said, walking over to the bars. "I've gotta get to Elizabeth."  
  
"There aint any stool in here if you haven't noticed. How the hell are you gonna get out this time Will." Jack stood up wobbly.  
  
Will kneeled next to the bars, looking out at the dog who had the keys to the cells in his mouth.  
  
"That aint gonna work mate." Jack said, "I've tried it before."  
  
Will glared up at Jack, in that non-believer face, and turned back to the dog. "Psst, RumpleStilSkin- come here boy."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as the dog didn't move an inch. "I told you didn't-"  
  
Suddenly, the dog came up and walked strait over to Will without a hesitation, keys in mouth, paws clicking on the hard stone, and big eyes wanting a bone.  
  
Will smiled, petting the dog and taking the keys out of the dog's mouth. "Good boy, good boy!"  
  
Jack's mouth dropped open so far he could have stepped on his lower lip. "I be-"  
  
Will opened the door, and stepped out like he was just opening the front door. Jack followed. The other pirates were just as shocked as Jack was, if not more so. Will tossed them the keys and for a second they didn't even reach for them. Until of course they all rushed for them, bumping heads and fighting over them. But by that time, Will and Jack were long gone.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"H-how did you know the dogs name!" Jack asked, still shocked.  
  
Will turned down a street, heading for the mayor's house. First, he gave Jack a mischievous grin.  
  
"Spill the beans Will!" Jack insisted, pulling Will aside and into an ally. "Tell your ol' mate Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will shrugged. "I guessed." He walked back out into the street.  
  
Jack lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't fair, some people had all the bloody luck.  
  
To be continued!!  
  
A.N. hope you enjoyed, I'll be back in a week! 


	4. chapter four!

Chapter Four!!  
  
(A.N. Ooops. Munich is a city in Germany. (Grins and blushes DEEP CRIMSON!) My bad. Also, sorry about the formatting of the third chapter. It isn't what's wrong with my stuff, I didn't write it like that. I tried re-posting it three times, and then gave up hoping it was just my computer. SORRY! Now here's the story, hope you enjoy!)  
  
***CITY STREETS***  
  
It was late afternoon before Jack and Will got to the Governor's mansion. Dodging soldiers, and taking the back streets for safety made the trip a lot longer. Already, the sun was sinking down behind the ocean, and the taverns and bars began to sing the songs of drinking and merry. But Will and Jack weren't interested in them at all. While Jack stayed strangely silent, Will was trying to think of just how to get out of the mess his friend Captain Jack Sparrow had gotten them into.  
  
Will looked up at the large mansion. "We're here." He said quietly.  
  
Jack nodded. "Fine. Now what do we do?"  
  
Will turned to Jack. "We do some climbing."  
  
Jack glanced up at the large house. "What do you mean?"  
  
"See that window?" Will said quietly, pointing to the second window to the right on the third level.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"That's her bedroom window." Will answered.  
  
Jack eyed Will. "How do you know dat mattie?"  
  
Will frowned at his friend. "You figure it out."  
  
Jack shook his head, and followed as Will walked across the grass and into the shadows of the large house. Perhaps Will was sneakier than he had earlier guessed.  
  
***IN ELIZABETH'S ROOM***  
  
Elizabeth sat in front of her bedroom mirror. It felt so strange to be back in her old room. The expensive furniture, silk sheets, and the familiar scent of the candles she had kept there for so many years. It felt familiar but alien to her now, because she had been with Will for over a year and the two worlds clashed fiercely. However, she knew exactly which world she preferred, and that was with Will, no matter whether they lived in the house of a blacksmith, or a mansion fit for the governor.  
  
She glanced at herself in the mirror. But what would happen now? Everything had crashed around them so quickly she still was having trouble believing it. Her thoughts turned to the Commodore, something in his gaze had made her shiver. It was like looking into the eyes of an animal, dark but full of cunning his eyes had been. He was full of treachery. She sighed. Now what was she going to do?  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
The whisper made her jump, but she recognized the voice. She got up and walked over to the window, pushing away the flowy white curtains. "Will!" She opened the window, and took Will's hand. Jack was right behind him. "How'd you get here! What-"  
  
Will pulled her into a tight embrace. "Climbed up the window of course. You okay?"  
  
"Will, answer my question, did they give you bail? What happened?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jack quit looking around at Elizabeth's room, and smiled. "We broke out of course. Will is getting really good at it."  
  
Will glared at Jack, but Jack ignored it.  
  
"What?!" Elizabeth said, looking up at Will, a mixture of panic and disbelief in her eyes. "That only means you have one more mark against you."  
  
Jack shook his head. "That Commodore is wanting our blood, believe me, no trial would save us."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Why? I mean-why?"  
  
Will, still having her in a tight embrace lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Who?" Elizabeth asked, and felt Will's embrace tighten.  
  
"Commodore Janson."  
  
"No, Will." She could tell he was very upset behind his passive yet serious expression. "What happened? What's going on?"  
  
"What Jack had given me was a change of guards to the place where the King keeps his stolen loot." Will answered. "And I think the Commodore is after you too."  
  
Elizabeth paled. It looked hopeless unless they could somehow clear themselves. But what did Will mean about Janson? "He would never hurt me. I mean how could he? I'm the governor's daughter-" Will shook his head slowly, his dark eyes shining with a dangerous protectiveness she had only begun to recognize. She understood what he meant suddenly, and gasped. "Will, he have to get away from this place, we have to-"  
  
"No Liz." He said, quietly. "I wont let you live a life of running. Jack and I will fix this."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Will, we could just go, take the first ship out of here. Will please!" The sentence was meant to be strong and willful, but it ended like a desperate plea.  
  
Will leaned his forehead against hers. "Just stay as far away from Janson as possible."  
  
"Wherever you're going I'm coming with you!" Elizabeth said, not letting Will walk away.  
  
"Janson will only add kidnapping to our charges." Will said. "Jack got us into this, I'll make him get us out."  
  
"I want to come with you!" Elizabeth insisted.  
  
Will didn't waver. "I love you." He leaned down, giving her a kiss.  
  
Jack, who had been poking around in Elizabeth's stuff didn't watch the two. Suddenly, the door flung open, and he was face to face with a pudgy, sweaty, maid.  
  
The scream made everyone's ears ring.  
  
Jack, who had been just as startled as the maid, although less frightened screamed right back, slamming the door and locking it. He turned to Will. "Time to go!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances.  
  
"Remember what I said." Will turned, heading to the window.  
  
"You'd better come back Will Turner." Elizabeth said, following him quickly.  
  
Will glanced at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll always come back for you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five:  
  
(A.N. Sorry, Norrington was promoted. Janson is my own character, created to be the arch-villain of the story. Sorry the other chapter was short, I was being hurried. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Will and Jack darted out into the streets, hiding in shadows, and then running down the next street. It was important to gain distance between them and the governor's house as soon as possible.  
  
When they believed the soldiers were a good distance off, and that they weren't in danger of being discovered, Will and Jack came to a halt. Will leaned against the wall of a nearby building, panting. It had been a good distance that they had just ran, and both men were out of breath.  
  
"S-so," Will said, still getting his breath. "What's the plan."  
  
"Well," Jack said, straitening up. "There is only one thing for certain. I was stabbed in the back by my own business associates."  
  
Will frowned. "What?"  
  
"A man called Travis Daynabi. Captain Travis Daynabi. We were going to go after the king's treasure together. He was the only one who could have known I was here." Jack shrugged, starting down the street again.  
  
Agitated, Will started after him. "Commodore Janson has his own spies all over the place. How do you know it was your man's fault?"  
  
"I've been dealing with pirates for almost all of my life." Jack said, shrugging. "I can tell when they don't feel like sharing the loot."  
  
"Be that as it my," Will said, "It's a fifty-fifty chance that it could be Janson or your fellow Travis. How will we decide?"  
  
"Well that's simple Matey." Jack said. "If there was any trouble I told Captain Travis to meet me at your shop."  
  
This time Will really frowned. "Why my shop Jack?"  
  
Jack paused, blinking. "I really don't know. It just felt like a good idea at the time." He turned and started walking down the road.  
  
Will sighed angrily, and followed his friend, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
***Later***  
  
They weren't far from the shop now, and Jack was again becoming strangely quiet. Will took this as a bad sign, since Jack was never quiet when things were going well.  
  
Silently, the two friends walked up to the outside of the shop. Will looked in through the front windows and noticed the ran-sacked look of the shop. The soldiers had definitely went through the shop and house looking for something, but now they had left it in a mess. He didn't see too many things broken or shredded, and that was a relief.  
  
Jack opened the door to the shop and cautiously stepped inside. Will followed him into the dark shop.  
  
"It doesn't look like they're-"  
  
"Shh!" Jack said forcefully. "Don't you hear that?"  
  
Will paused. "What?"  
  
Jack looked around, seeing a flicker of light under the bed, like a flame. The sound was like steam evaporating from a kettle. It was a sound he knew well. Suddenly, he saw the odd shapes that were here and there, and heard what he had earlier guessed was sand beneath his boots. Suddenly his heart was almost in his mouth.  
  
Will was suddenly jerked off his feet when Jack grabbed him by the arm while he was doing a million miles a minute sprint to the door. "Wha-"  
  
"Black powder!" Jack screamed, as he practically dragged Will out the front door of the shop.  
  
When they were about twelve feet away, they were thrown face-first to the ground by a very large explosion. Fire filled the sky, and Will could feel the heat from it against his back. The roar of the explosion shook the ground.  
  
Jack was the first to stand up, dusting himself off he was still shaking from the adrenalin rush. "Looks like we missed them." He said after a while. Then he laughed that crazy shaky laugh he always did when he had barely escaped death yet again. "Looks like Lady Luck is still with us. Huh matey?" Jack paused, noticing that his companion hadn't stood up yet and was only kneeling in the dirt and staring into the flames that were now enveloping the shop. "You okay Will?"  
  
Will had trouble understanding Jack's question. He couldn't take his eyes away from the shop. It felt like suddenly had a very large rock in his stomach. "That was my home Jack." Will murmured. He didn't want to rant, or cry, but he suddenly felt so unfairly treated by fate it was unbelievable. "I worked and starved for it. That was my life." He finally looked away, still somewhat in shock. Everything he could make a living with was in that shop, and all of his savings as well. "What am I going to tell Elizabeth."  
  
Jack Sparrow watched as his friend's shop and house burned. He had seen many buildings burn, he was a pirate and that was part of what he did. But he'd never seen the reaction to it except perhaps the screaming for buckets of water. He suddenly felt the hard pain of the guilt he had tried to ignore. In short, he was responsible for the ruin of his friend's life. Will was right. It had been his entire fault, and he suddenly felt terrible about it. "I'm sorry Will." Jack said quietly. "We'll get the pirates who did this, and we'll get that rat Janson. By this adventure's end, you'll be twice the richer you ever were."  
  
Will looked up at Jack, his dark eyes reflecting the light of the fire. Burning. But his response wasn't angry, he knew that if he let himself be anything close to angry he'd eventually be furious. That wouldn't get them anywhere. "Whatever you say, Jack."  
  
Jack held out his hand, and Will took it. Jack hauled him up. "At least now we know." He said simply. "It's the Pirates who are responsible for our trouble. Trust me Will." Jack said. "Captain Sparrow still has something up his sleeve."  
  
Will nodded silently.  
  
Jack grinned slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Now this, is very depressing. Let's go get a drink."  
  
Will glanced at Jack, and shrugged. Trust Jack to come up with the dumbest ideas.  
  
***Red Roof Cantina***  
  
The smells and sounds of the cantina night life was not totally unpleasant. The scent of the spicy food, mixed with the smell of spilled beer created a tangy atmosphere. The music that the dancing girls bounced around to, and the raucous laughter of those who already and one or three too many made it hard to carry on an easy conversation, but who cared. The character Jack was talking to was just as colorful as the cantina they sat in.  
  
"Listen Gonzales, you've got grudges against this guy too. I know he's been around." Jack said to a large man with a black beard and very tall.  
  
Gonzales shook his head, his feathered hat swishing with the movement. He wore fine cloths and good boots, not what Will usually associated with a pirate. "I'm here to give my men some tome to enjoy their fun. What's worth going after that swine Travis?"  
  
"I would do it myself Gonzales." Jack whispered. "But the Pearl is waiting for me in a place I cannot disclose for a reason I shouldn't talk about."  
  
"I still have no reason Jack." Gonzales said with a thick Spanish accent. He might be a big man, but he was no fool.  
  
Jack motioned for Gonzales to lean in closer, and when the other pirate captain had, Jack whispered. "How about all the king's loot at Pinnacle Island?"  
  
Will watched as Gonzales's eyes bulged and knew instantly where the man's loyalties lied, and that was in his own purse.  
  
"I was swindled." Jack said. "Captain Travis stabbed me in the back."  
  
"Teaches you to deal with such disreputable people." Gonzales said.  
  
Jack glared at the other captain. "Do we have the deal or not? Half of the king's treasure. Sound's good to me."  
  
Gonzales nodded. "Deal. Excuse me gentlemen. I must gather my crew."  
  
To BE COntineued 


	6. six!

Chapter Six  
  
(A.N. I see everyone's enjoying their back-to-school shopping? That's the only place I could guess where everyone's gone! *sob* hehehe. But that's okay. I'm going to spoil all of you with two chapters. Ya ready mateys! Here we go! Hoist anchor!)  
  
A hurricane had arisen on the seas. The Spanish Rose, Gonzales's ship, tossed in the waves and high winds. The immense waves came crashing down on both sides of the ship, sending seasoned sailors into sensibly scared cowards.  
  
Will struggled for balance as the ship heaved beneath him, and the salty spray blinded him. They had run right into the storm, and the ship's crew had already taken more than a couple drinks. It was a stroke of bad luck that just might send them all to Davy Jones locker. He desperately grabbed a stray piece of wrigging, keeping himself from washing overboard. When the waves receded enough, he stumbled over to the helm, where Jack and Captain Gonzales stood like rock statues against the storm. "She's barely holding together." Will shouted.  
  
"Mr. Turner." Gonzales yelled back. "The garger has gotten loose, pin her down!"  
  
Will squinted through the pouring sea-water, and spotted the loose piece of wrigging. Grabbing hold of the railing, he stumbled down the steps and onto the main deck.  
  
Thunder cracked, and lighting filled the sky in a moment of utter brilliance, illuminating the ship and all the sailors in it's light. Through that light, they saw it. An enormous wave, coming in on the port side. It roared as it fell on the ship, engulfing it in it's watery maws.  
  
Will saw it coming just like many of the other sailors. He faced it, partially in stupid awe, and partially in petrifying fear. The wave came up, and then fell on them, blocking out all light, sound, and air. Will felt it as the water tried to pull him away from the ship and out to sea, but he held to the wrigging. Suddenly, the wave had passed, and the ship was again afloat on the surface. Will gasped for air, he was now sprawled on the main deck.  
  
There was a great cracking sound, and then a grinding. Men screamed as they saw what was going to happen, and they scrambled away. Will looked up, seeing the result of the wave's power. The mast was breaking in two. He scrambled to get to his feet, but fell on the slippery deck, he tried crawling, but even that wasn't fast enough.  
  
Jack, who had held to the railing, watched as the mast came down almost right on top of his friend. For a gut-wrenching moment Jack lost site of him completely. Then, a smaller wave washed across the deck, and it was only then he saw Will's limp form. However, it was just as the young blacksmith was washed overboard.  
  
Jack shed the rain-coat, expertly running across the slippery deck.  
  
Gonzales watched him go. "You're a crazy dog, Sparrow!" Those were the last words Jack, or anyone else heard Captain Gonzales say.  
  
As Jack dived off the ship, he wondered just why he was doing this. The immediate and most comedic answer being: If he didn't bring Will back, Elizabeth would beat the crap out of him. The storm raged on.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Elizabeth walked along the terrace of her father's mansion. The morning's breeze smelled crisply of the sea, and it reminded her of her true home next to Will's blacksmith's shop. The shop was much closer to the shore than her father's mansion.  
  
The morning was beautiful, and the breeze felt extraordinarily good. Elizabeth rested her hands on the terrace's railing, and looked out over the Caribbean. She wore her light-yellow spring dress, and once again had her hair up in curls. Everything was bright and pleasant. Except for the company.  
  
Commodore Janson had asked to eat breakfast with her and her father the evening before, and now he had recently been talking with Elizabeth's father. Now he came up beside her. After a moment, he said, "I did not ask to have breakfast with you and your father for no reason."  
  
"Pity." Elizabeth shot back. "I thought it was only to enjoy my father's company."  
  
"I have already discussed with your father the subject that I must now tell you." Janson said calmly.  
  
Elizabeth refused to face him. She did not want to meet his eyes, so she kept staring out to sea. "What is it then, this dire subject you could not tell me through messenger?"  
  
"It deals with your husband." Janson saw Elizabeth wince, and felt a slight tinge of excitement. "I have heard word that he and his pirate friend have- " He paused, pretending that he didn't know how to put it, but was in fact only enjoying the show of emotions the woman displayed.  
  
Elizabeth waited for him to finish the sentence. Her hands had suddenly become cold, and her heart seemed to stop. It was obvious the Commodore was enjoying her show of worry, but she couldn't help it. What of Will and Jack? The worst was that they were both- she wouldn't let herself think it, or captured. Being that the Commodore would only know one or both of those possibilities, Elizabeth wrung her hands until they turned blue.  
  
"Your husband and Jack Sparrow were spotted while the treasury of Pinnacle Island was plundered the night before last."  
  
Elizabeth gasped for air, she hadn't known, but she had been holding her breath. She was quick to regain her composure."Surely you must be mistaken." she protested steadily, finally turning to the Commodore.  
  
"I'm sorry." Janson said, shaking his head, but unknowingly letting slip a snide grin. "The reports were very specific." "Will Turner is no pirate." Elizabeth said, more force in her voice now.  
  
Commodore Janson watched as Elizabeth's brown eyes bore into him with the spirit of a wild horse. "It makes no difference." He said, which infuriated her. "The reports say that he was there. His offenses are punished by hanging. You realize this?"  
  
"I realize it." Elizabeth said, her tone that of a growl. "But I am sure you will find the accusations you have made against him are false."  
  
Janson paused. "A pity you were deceived by such a foul pirate. So much that even now you stand by his side."  
  
Elizabeth's temper flared, and she bristled at the Commodore's comment. "I am his wife, Sir. And the daughter of the Governor. If I were you I would be careful in the way you spoke about my husband."  
  
"Of course." Janson looked at the strong and beautiful woman who stood before him. She was not like any woman he had ever known. Her spirit was wild, and he could hardly wait until he could break her like one of his horses. But like all pleasures, he must wait for the right time to have it. Bowing, he turned on his heel and headed over to where her father had been standing on the other side of the terrace, just out of hearing range.  
  
Elizabeth trembled with controlled rage, trying to consol herself that yet another piece of the puzzle had unveiled itself. Janson proved himself to be the cunning worker of this scheme and a foul creature hiding in the guise of an English officer. He must have changed the reports, and no gentlemen would openly discredit any lady's husband to her face. It wasn't done in polite society. She only now truly understood why Will had been so viciously protective. The next time Commodore Janson asked to speak with her she would do anything to avoid seeing the face she now loathed. The look in his eyes were dangerous, and she dreaded what else he was scheming in his cunning mind. She only wished Jack and Will returned soon.  
  
***Somewhere Adrift on the Caribbean Sea***  
  
"Damn Seagull." Jack Sparrow scratched his ear. He sat atop all that was left of the Spanish Rose, being a six by six piece of boards nailed together. The storm had scattered the rest of the debris far and wide, and Jack hadn't seen another speck on the horizon all the time he had been adrift. Still, what Jack was mostly paying attention to was the seagull. It was really ridiculous since he was talking to nothing. Of course to him, he saw a large seagull perched on the edge of the raft, where there was in fact nothing.  
  
Jack took his hat off and swung it at the seagull mirage. "Get your arse off my ship!" Jack blinked and the seagull disappeared. "Blimey mirages." He growled, putting his hat back on his head. He glanced over at Will, and grimaced. His friend had gotten a pretty good slice to the head, and hadn't woken up yet.  
  
Jack crawled over to where Will lay sprawled out on the large piece of wreckage. "Will." He nudged the younger man's shoulder. "Matey, wake up." Will didn't flicker an eyelid. "Curse of the seven seas!"Jack mumbled. "Turner, wake up now!" He nudged Will again, but this time hard. This time, he got a response.  
  
"Migle-murf-murf."  
  
Okay, it wasn't much of a response, but it was a response none the less. Jack couldn't help but feel relieved.  
  
Will, on the other hand, wished Jack had let him sleep. When you're asleep you can't feel anything. And now- he tried opening his eyes, and as soon as they were open a tiny crack, the sun glared in. He groaned, shutting his eyes tight and tried to roll over.  
  
"Whoa there." Jack said, reaching over and keeping Will from rolling right off the raft. "This thing could sink any moment, and you float like a rock." Will calmed down a little, so Jack relaxed.  
  
Will hadn't understood anything Jack had said. It was all blurry to him to him, and the only thing that registered to him was how unbelievably nauseated he felt. So nauseated that he might just-  
  
Jack, who had been looking over the endless horizon, suddenly heard something that sounded like a dog vomiting. He snapped his head around, and saw that Will was emptying the contents of his stomach all over himself and the raft. "Oh matey, don't do that." Jack groaned. They were in a bad enough situation as it was, now they'd have to deal with a really bad smell. He watched as Will spat his insides out with hard and mean spasms. Mostly, it was seawater. "What'cha do, swallow half the ocean?" Jack paused. "What next? A wale?"  
  
Finally, the endless gallons of seawater was out and the vomiting had stopped. Will lay back against the raft exhausted. But he did feel better. Luckily, a wale was too big to swallow.  
  
Jack shrugged, suddenly wishing that he had a jug of rum somewhere handy. But since they were adrift on a piece of wreckage somewhere in the Caribbean, there wasn't much of a chance of that.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A.N. Hmmm...another piece of the puzzle REVEALED! How the heck are Jack and Will going to be saved! What's going to happen next! Anybody got any thoughts? Share them in your review! I'd love to hear it!! Hope you enjoyed!!!)  
  
. 


	7. Chpater Seven!

Chapter Seven  
  
The nights were better than the days. The nights were cooler. Jack sat atop the raft, his head rolling from side to side as the raft heaved slightly beneath him along with the waves. Three days they'd been on the raft, and he was needing a drink. He looked up at the immense moon that was rising from behind the sea, wishing for all the world he suddenly saw the Pearl's outline against it in all her glory.  
  
Jack sighed. He was far past needing a drink, he was DYING for a drink. He'd had the shakes, and had seen everything from annoying seagulls to sea- monsters. Judging from what Will had been mumbling, he wasn't doing much better. "Ya know matey," Jack mumbled. "Maybe we would have been better off in prison."  
  
Will only groaned.  
  
"I mean," Jack took off his hat and scratched his head. "Jail-food is horrible, but at least-"  
  
Will shook his head. "Janson is a bilge-rat."  
  
Jack eyed Will for a moment. "I think you hit your head too hard." He finally mumbled.  
  
"At least I now I know." Will muttered raspily.  
  
Jack paused. The kid was half a bubble off, and he didn't look too good either. Will's eyes were only open half-way, and he was breathing through his mouth. "At least they feed you in jail." He finished.  
  
"What do you think she'll name it?" Will asked distantly.  
  
"Who'll name what? Prison food has lots of names." Jack put his hat back on and stared out over the dark sea. "None of which I'd say in front of a lady."  
  
"I don't want her to name it after me." Will mumbled.  
  
Jack blinked, only barely catching on to Will's solo-conversation. "Who? Your kid?"  
  
"I'm reminding myself of my father." Will said, still looking up at the starry heavens.  
  
"How?" Jack asked indignantly. "Bill was tied to a cannon and dropped off the plank. You're going loony."  
  
"Maybe it'll be a girl." Will coughed, closing his eyes.  
  
Jack sighed. "If this keeps up you're going to drive ME crazy."  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Will mumbled.  
  
"Who?" Jack asked, hoping Will wasn't referring to him.  
  
"That Janson." Will said, coughing again. "I'm so thirsty."  
  
"Me too." Jack said quietly. "Right now I'd even take water."  
  
***NEXT DAY***  
  
By this time, Jack's tongue felt like a dried-up piece of leather in his mouth. Will hadn't moved, talked, or moaned since the night before. Then again, Jack knew he wasn't doing too well either. The conversation with the mermaid had been interesting, but disconcerting after about a half hour.  
  
Now, Jack Sparrow, Captain, was sprawled out on his back. The sun beat down and the world had become fuzzy around the edges. Slowly, he closed his eyes. Wishing that the mermaid would come back, thinking that this was his end, and sorry that he'd gotten Will into trouble.  
  
THUD!  
  
"Easy mates! Don't drown the poor rats."  
  
"They look dead!"  
  
Jack groaned, opening an eye.  
  
"Blimmy look! One moved!"  
  
Jack opened the other eye, and for a brief moment joy made his heart skip a beat. But that was only for a brief moment. As his eyes adjusted, he began to recognize the crew of the ship he had thought had come to their rescue. The thudding sound had been a ship nudging the raft. Sailors lowered ladders down the ship's sides. Pirates descended the ropes, grabbing him and Will and hauling both of them over their shoulders. Climbing back onto the ship.  
  
A haughty voice cut through the others and there was no denying Jack's feeling out dread.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."  
  
The men stood Jack up on the main deck, or rather held him up on the main deck. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.  
  
The sea men parted to reveal their leader. A hoty man with light blonde hair and a cruel twinkle in his eye stepped forward. Captain Travis Daynabi. "So sorry." he said mockingly. "But captain of what?" He looked over the side of the ship at the piece of wreckage Jack and Will had been floating on. "Oh. THAT ship." He glanced up at Jack. "I'm impressed. You've finally found a vessel worthy of your command."  
  
The other pirates laughed, and Jack glared at them.  
  
Another sailor hauled Will on deck, and dumped him in a tangled heap. Will didn't move.  
  
"What of this one?" The grungy pirate asked. "He looks dead."  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
(A.N. So what do ya tink my dear readers! Should I make young Will Turner walk the plank? Or are you too attatched!! Hehehe. I'm soo evil. :1 hehehe. ) 


	8. chapter 8!

Chapter Eight:  
  
(A.N. Alright Mateys. You win. He LIVES!)  
  
Will coughed. Water. Warm water. He opened his eyes, as the water began going into his mouth again. Thankfully, it was dark where he was, but still, everything was a blur.  
  
"Just drink it matey." A familiar voice said. "Just drink it."  
  
"Mumph." The warm water went down his throat again, and he coughed, this time harder.  
  
Jack, who had been trying to get Will to drink the warm water with one hand, and holding up the blacksmith with the other, got it full in the face. "Curses!" In surprise he dropped both Will and the bowl of water.  
  
Will grunted as his head hit hard wood. It was a shock, and it helped cleared his mind a little, making him blink his eyes a couple of times. What he saw, was a perturbed Jack Sparrow wiping his face with his sleeve. "Where-" Will tried to sit up, but found that his arms and legs didn't respond at all.  
  
Jack glanced at Will. "About time." He mumbled, leaning over and picking up the bowl to dip it into the bucket of warm water.  
  
Will glanced around. Everything still smelled of the sea, and the hard board beneath him told him he was on ship. Off to his right he saw bars, and to his left he saw a wall. The air not only smelled of the sea, it stank of something between rotting meat and body-sweat. "Where-"  
  
"In the brig." Jack said nonchalantly, he had the water in the bowl again, the rim of it next to Will's lips. "Aboard this cursed ship Revenge."  
  
Will tried drinking the water, but it was like his throat couldn't remember how to swallow. So, he coughed it out again.  
  
"Damn-mit Will." Jack said wiping his face. "I don't my face washed! Here. This time just hold it in your mouth."  
  
Will did as he was told and just let the water moisten the inside of his mouth. He felt incredibly weak and parched.  
  
Jack watched Will carefully, he didn't want his friend to accidentally drown. "Just our luck." He mumbled. "We are shipwrecked, adrift for days, and who to pick us up? The devil himself. That bloodsucker Travis."  
  
"What do you think they'll do with us?"  
  
Jack shrugged, then looked at Will with surprise. "You swallowed matey!"  
  
Will blinked.  
  
"Here, have some more." Jack held the bowl up to Will's mouth again. "I knew you'd pull through this. You're a pirate at heart. Dat ye are."  
  
Will gulped down some more water. "What's going on? Did they steal the treasure?"  
  
"If they did they already stashed it somewhere." Jack looked over at the small porthole in the side of the ship. "She's traveling high in the water."  
  
"Can you tell where we're going?" Will asked. He was getting his fight back, and the intense need for water had also been awoken at the first few gulps.  
  
"I don't know. Westward. Easy matey." Jack stopped Will as he tried to drink a very large gulp. "If you don't drink slowly you'll just hurl it and that's not any good."  
  
Will could feel that he was getting better already, but was grateful to lean back again.  
  
"Just get a few winks." Jack said. "Then, when you wake up you can have some more water."  
  
"Yeah." Will mumbled, closing his eyes, and letting himself go back into the dark seas of deep sleep.  
  
***The Governor's Mansion***  
  
***Dear Commodore Norrington.  
  
First let me congratulate you on your promotion to the Island of Dominica. I hope you find your command position pleasing, and that the natives have not given you any inconvenience.  
  
I am sorry that I could not have sent you a letter in easier times, but it is a matter of dire emergency. The new Commodore here is a Mr. Janson. He has accused my husband, Will, of piracy. These accusations are false, and I believe Commodore Janson is guilty of foul play in these matters. He came barging into my home without a warrant, and arrested Will without any presented reason. Janson now wants to send Will to the hangman, and I am exceedingly fearful that Janson has appointed a crooked court. If you could, I would be forever grateful if you could visit my father and I. I am sure you will also come to see the misuse of power and behavior unbecoming of an officer of her Majesty's Navy.  
  
Forever Grateful,  
  
Elizabeth Swan Turner. ***  
  
Elizabeth folded the letter with the same grace she always did. Easily, she put it into an envelope and sealed it. She hadn't mentioned Jack Sparrow, but that was probably for the better. The former Commodore and Jack never truly got along. Actually, they didn't get along at all, but that was natural since Jack was a pirate and he was a Commodore.  
  
Getting up, she walked down the stairs to the front door of the mansion. She handed the letter to the messenger, who had already been given his instructions by the butler. Elizabeth watched quietly as the messenger left, and she stood in the great doorway of her father's mansion. The usual hustle and bustle of the streets were not uncommon, however, the two red-coated soldiers coming toward the house WAS.  
  
"Can I help you, gentlemen?" She asked, as soon as they were to the doorsteps.  
  
"We have been ordered to bring Mrs. Turner to the Commodore immediately." One of them asked briskly.  
  
Elizabeth stiffened. "Why? I haven't done anything."  
  
"You are under house arrest Mrs. Turner." The other soldier said. "As such you have been summoned to be questioned."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Commodore Janson."  
  
Elizabeth shivered. Why did she have to be tormented by THAT devil?  
  
***Janson's Office***  
  
Elizabeth sat quietly in the chair opposite the Commodore Janson's desk. She sat upright, crisp, silent, and poker-faced. She kept repeating to herself that if she kept her cool, didn't let her temper flare, and didn't give any information the man couldn't hurt her. However, his mere presence in the room made her skin crawl, much like seeing a tiger crouching across from her she felt the instinctual urge to flee.  
  
"I want to ask you a couple questions." Janson said ever coolly.  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked stiffly.  
  
"Before your husband was captured, did he tell you anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
Elizabeth frowned at Janson. It was some sort of trick, but what could she do? "No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he ever tell you about his plans?"  
  
Elizabeth bristled. "He never made plans! If he did, he wouldn't tell me anyway! BUT he wouldn't make plans in the first bloody place!"  
  
Unperturbed by Elizabeth's flare of emotion Janson flipped through several papers on his desk. "According to these papers, your husband stole a ship from Her Majesty's royal navy. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he tell you that he would then?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Will is innocent. When he did steal that ship it was to rescue ME!" Elizabeth half-way stood up in her chair.  
  
"Do not raise your tone of voice to me Mrs. Turner." Janson said calmly. He could feel her anger and frustration, and he loved playing with her emotions.  
  
Elizabeth sat back down, wringing her hands together.  
  
"You realize your husband is now wanted dead or alive, and that if you help us in his capture you could have your name cleared?"  
  
"I will never help you." Elizabeth growled. "I am his wife. I know he's innocent, and that you are a filthy liar who has accused him wrongly." By the time she had finished the sentence she was again standing up, but this time she was shouting. However, so had Janson.  
  
Without thinking about it twice, Janson backhanded her across the face.  
  
Elizabeth fell back into her chair, stunned. Carefully, she reached her hand up to feel her burning cheek.  
  
Janson watched as the woman's mind wheeled. Fist he saw shock, disbelief, and then anger. The woman's eyes blazed with fiery anger and hate that again reminded him of a wild horse. "That was to defend my honor." Janson said shakily. He wasn't shaky from anger, disbelief, or anything of the sort, but rather excitement. He admitted he was a sick man, it was the only way he dealt with himself, and sometimes he was proud of it. Janson sat down again, pretending to look at the papers again. "It is clear I will not get any answers from you. Your lack of cooperation will be put into the report. Now, leave my office at once."  
  
Elizabeth was only too glad to cooperate. She got up, trembling with anger, and reached to open the door, except it swung open with it's own. In stepped a soldier.  
  
"I have a message sir, from the docks."  
  
Janson looked up. "Very well." He turned to Elizabeth. "Good day Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth didn't respond, she only walked out the door, and slammed it behind her.  
  
Elizabeth started walking down the hall. She was still so mad she couldn't get any words out, fury. The man was toying with her. What could she do? She didn't have any idea what was going to happen next she was incapable of doing- What was she talking about? Of course she was capable of doing something. The messenger had come from the docks, perhaps Janson was planning to go after Will himself?  
  
Walking back to the Commodore's office door she leaned down, and pressed her ear to the wood. The voices were slightly muffled but she could still hear them.  
  
"The ship is ready Sir." The soldier said.  
  
"Very good. Did they talk about the sea-weed?" Janson asked.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. Seaweed?  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier said haltingly. Obviously he thought it was strange also. "They said that the seaweed has been delivered."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"And they also mentioned that they have captured the Sea King and Zeus." The soldier said.  
  
Elizabeth knew it was in code. She didn't have any idea what the seaweed was, but she could only guess that the Sea King and Zeus was Will and Jack. Her heart beat was speeding up again.  
  
"That is incredibly good. Did they-"  
  
There was a pause. Elizabeth tried to listen harder, but she couldn't hear anything, perhaps they were whispering.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and Elizabeth stared up into the evil eyes of the Commodore.  
  
"Nosey little brat aren't you." Janson asked.  
  
Elizabeth caught her breath, and then tried to scramble away. But Janson was too quick.  
  
Janson grabbed the woman's arm, his hand easily circling her tiny wrist. "I'm afraid you will have to stay this time." He said coldly.  
  
Elizabeth tore at his grasp with her fingernails, but it didn't seem to bother him.  
  
"Do you want me to put her in the jail?" The soldier asked, still surprised by his commanding officer's actions toward a high-standing lady.  
  
"No no." Janson said. "That wont be necessary. I'll take care of this. Be on your way."  
  
The soldier saluted. "Yes sir." He left.  
  
Elizabeth stared up into Janson's eyes, finally letting herself feel fear.  
  
"You heard all of that didn't you." Janson said, smiling. "That means I'll have to take you with me doesn't it?"  
  
Elizabeth squirmed.  
  
"Very well my dear girl." Janson said. "You will soon be reunited with your husband. For tonite, we sail to meet him in the ship called Angel of Death."  
  
To BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.n I'm going on another trip hope you stick around I'll be back next week, hope you enjoy! 


	9. chapter nInE!

Chapter Nine!  
  
(A.N. I'm sorry for Chapter seven, or six, whatever. I was drifting. At that time I had NO idea what was going to happen in the story. Now I do. A thousand apologies. It's my first Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction, I should be allowed a couple of mistakes. *blushes again at the city in Germany.* Yo-ho then! Hoist away anchor mateys! To adventure and riches we go!)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The waves rolled easy in a morning tide. Sun sea and wind were to all's favor, with their sharp scent of the sea and the cloudless sky no one would suspect the future events of the day.  
  
Two ships sailed to meet each other in the Caribbean Seas. Both were sleek and fast, both crews were more villainous than any of Lucifer's demons, and their captains more cunning than the sharks that prowled the watery depths.  
  
***Captain's Quarters -Angel of Death***  
  
Elizabeth sat at a large table. She was still in her yellow dress, and everything would have been perfectly normal, if she didn't have her hands tied in front of her.  
  
Commodore Janson sat at the other side of the table, sipping at a glass of wine. "Pirates are rather polite if you know how to handle them correctly."  
  
Elizabeth didn't say a word.  
  
Unperturbed, Janson continued. "I'm sure you have it all figured out don't you my dear?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up for the first time, displaying an angry blue bruise across her left cheek.  
  
"No?" Janson chuckled.  
  
Angry, Elizabeth complied with playing his games. "I know piracy, kidnaping, and wrongly using the law. What have I missed?"  
  
"I don't do those things for the fun of it my dear." Janson said simply. "You've forgotten the gold at the end of the rainbow."  
  
Elizabeth wished she could burn holes in him right there, but knew still felt the pain in her cheek from the last time she had shown her anger. If she mouthed off again, she wouldn't know how far Janson would go this time.  
  
"It's quite a simple plan actually." Janson said. "Turner will hang for my trespasses, and-"  
  
Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow. "And what?"  
  
"And I will marry his wife." Janson said, taking another sip of the wine.  
  
"You're wrong." Elizabeth growled. "Even if you did hang Will, I would testify against you and send you to hell."  
  
Janson cocked his head to the side, for the first time a frown crossing his face. "How can you testify when you don't have a tongue?"  
  
Elizabeth blinked.  
  
"I could cut it out right now." Janson said. "But you aren't foolish enough to make me are you."  
  
Elizabeth glared at him. "Even if you hang my husband he will be avenged, and believe me, you will endure a far worse fate."  
  
"Please." Janson said, rolling his eyes. "I have read his paperwork. Will Turner, son of the pirate Bootstrap-Bill Turner who is deceased. Mother: Also deceased. He has no family." He pierced her with his gaze. "Besides you." He paused, thinking.  
  
Elizabeth watched him for a second, and suddenly knew she had made a terrible blunder.  
  
"But you're carrying his child aren't you." Janson said, stating a fact more than a question. For the first time, real anger came to him. "Well you little hoar." Within an instant, he was on his feet, around the table, and standing over her. His hand raised to hit her again.  
  
Elizabeth winced, raising her bound hands to fend off the blow. But it never came.  
  
Janson watched as the woman cringed. For the first time she had flinched because of his wrath. One step to tame the wild mare.  
  
"Commodore Janson!" A rough voice of a pirate said from the main deck. "We've met up with the Revenge. Captain Travis wants to talk to you."  
  
Janson sighed angrily. "I'll be right up." He took Elizabeth's arm, and jerked her to her feet. "You'll have the pleasure of seeing your husband AND his pirate friend drawn and quartered. But for now I'm going to reunite you two, for one last visit."  
  
Elizabeth gasped in pain as his hands gripped her arm hard. He undid the knot and the ropes fell away from her hands. One hand free, Elizabeth reached out and raked Janson's face with her fingernails.  
  
Janson screamed in pain, reaching up to feel the warm blood dripping from the small gashes left by Elizabeth's nails. Furiously, he dragged her up the steps and out into the blinding sunlight.  
  
***The Revenge -Brig***  
  
"We've met up with another ship." Will said, looking out of the view-hole.  
  
"Oh really." Jack said from underneath his large pirate's hat. "What does she look like?"  
  
"Small, sleek. She has rail guns, impressive. Has an angel figurehead."  
  
Jack Sparrow sat up, his dark eyes suspicious. "An angel you say?" He stood next to Will looking out of the hole. "Shiver me timbers."  
  
"What is it?" Will asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dat dar is the ship Angel of Death.:" Jack nodded to the ship with some sort of respect. "She's the only ship to ever match the Black Pearl in speed and maneuverability."  
  
"Is the Captain of that vessel a friend of yours?" Will asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Jack said. "He's the mangiest dog ever to sail the seven seas. A ruthless betrayer that would even sell his own mother for pieces of eight."  
  
This sounded very bad. Will frowned. "Travis?"  
  
Jack snorted. "Travis is a little hot-head brat that needs a good wallop. Captain Cornelius has a black heart and a worse temper. Cut a man's lips off and fry them in front of him for the fun of it. Then he made the man eat them with salt and pepper."  
  
Will grimaced. "Rumors of course?"  
  
Jack shook his head, slowly turning to Will. "No. I was there."  
  
As if to punctuate Jack's gruesome tale, a sudden commotion started above them on the main decks. The hatch down to the brig was flung open and three sailors came down the stairs. Accompanying the sailors, was the vile Commodore Janson, and in his grasp, to Will's horror, was Elizabeth.  
  
Instantly, Will and Jack were both up against the bars.  
  
Janson watched as Elizabeth's husband reached for him from his cell, but kept himself a good foot away from the strong hands of the blacksmith. "Reunited." Janson said, again that amused calm in his voice. He increased is grip on Elizabeth's arms, and she cried out, struggling.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will reached through the bars again, but again was not able to reach the villain.  
  
Janson threw Elizabeth into the cell opposite of Will and Jack, ripping her lacy sleeve. Both Jack and Will yelled curses and just what they would do when they got out of their cell. He paused, listening to the threats and holding the yellow sleeve in one hand he glanced at Will. Janson smiled, and then threw the sleeve into the cell as well and slammed the door. One of the pirates locked it.  
  
"Janson!" Will shouted. "I am going to kill you." Will said the last sentence slowly, his voice was barely above a whisper, but it still held a strong resemblance to the snarl of a crazed lion.  
  
Janson looked into Will's eyes. The blacksmith was not great in stature, but the man's dark eyes shined with untapped strength of mind. "You may try blacksmith." He said quietly. "But you would fail."  
  
With that, there was a call from the main deck. "Commodore Janson! A ship's a'coming!"  
  
Janson frowned. Another ship? This was not what he had counted on, turning on his heel, he walked out of the brig and onto the main deck.  
  
Jack watched as the Commodore raced up the steps, and quickly turned to the hole in the hull. "By Poseidon's beard." He gasped. There was no mistaking those great black sails. "Will! Tis the Pearl!"  
  
After a minute, Will came to the port hole. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Must have come looking for me."  
  
For a moment Will and Jack watched as the three ships came up beside each other. And a sinking feeling came over both of them.  
  
"Jack," Will said hesitantly. "The Pearl doesn't know you're in this brig does she."  
  
There was a rumbling sound above them, and they knew the Revenge's cannons were being brought up behind the doors.  
  
"Bloody hell-" Will said.  
  
Jack finished his sentence for him. "They're going to ambush her."  
  
Will paused, listening to the commotion above them, he paused and turned over toward Elzabeth. "When somebody comes down, try to grab them ."  
  
Elizabeth emerged from the darkness of her cell. "What?" "Just trust me." Will said.  
  
Elizabeth paused, then slowly nodded, watching as Will and Jack went as far back into their cell's shadows as possible.  
  
Suddenly, a pirate opened the hatch-way from above, walking dangerously close to her on his way to the powder-chamber below them.  
  
The pirate's unsuspecting steps came closer and closer. Elizabeth lurked in the shadows, not moving until the last possible second-  
  
As the pirate came just into reach, and Elizabeth rammed herself against the bars, outstretched fingers grappling at the pirate's clothes.  
  
Yelping in surprise, the pirate flung himself away from her hands. He leaned up against the opposite cell, breathing a sigh of relief. Just then, four arms reached out, and this time the pirate was too slow to jump away. Jack grabbed the man's shoulders, while Will clamped his hands around the unfortunate pirate's neck. In a way, Jack pitied the man; he had felt Will's hands around his own neck and knew that Will had one hell of a grip.  
  
"Be still!" Will whispered harshly into the pirate's ear. The man struggled, kicking at the bars, attempting to wedge himself free.  
  
"Stop!" Will shouted. He didn't want to kill the pirate, however, if he had to he would. Still, the pirate struggled. Will gave a grunt of resentment, and tightened his powerful blacksmith's hold. There was a horrible crunching noise as the man's throat was crushed, and the pirate began to spasm only to sag dead a second later.  
  
Jack grabbed the pistol out of the dead man's belt, and Will let go of the pirate. Immediately, Jack fired the pistol expertly at the cell's lock, and then kicked the cell door open.  
  
Will walked out of the cell and stepped over the corpse that lay in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Jack retrieved the cutlass from the dead pirate. He took a moment and glanced at him, taking in the site of the unbelievably wide eyes and the gaping mouth. "Sorry matey." He said brightly, "Gotta borrow these."  
  
"Jack." Will said over his shoulder, eyeing Elizabeth's cell lock. "Can you pick this?"  
  
"Sure as I'm a pirate!" Jack answered, walking over and crouching in front of the lock.  
  
In moments, the cell door opened, and Elizabeth ran into Will's embrace.  
  
"Are you alright?" Will asked, holding her tight.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth answered; she knew that they didn't really have time for this, so the reunion had to be painfully short. "You don't think I could just hide away some place safe, did you?" She asked.  
  
Will kissed her quickly on the forehead. "No." He chuckled, releasing her. Again, his features turned serious. "Stay close to me or Jack. Okay?" For the second time he saw the angry bruise on her cheek and he tenderly brushed his fingers across it.  
  
Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, expecting to see anger on his face. Instead, she saw something different. In his dark eyes she saw a deep sadness, and guiltiness. Something in his eyes said 'Please forgive me.' It was simply because- for the first time he hadn't been there to protect her. Elizabeth took his hand in her own, giving him another hug as to say, 'It's alright'. After a moment, they released each other, the reunion over. Now, it was time for action. She lifted her chin determinedly. "I'm going to need a sword."  
  
Jack smiled. "A sword it is for the lady. One coming right-"  
  
Suddenly, another pirate ran down the hatch, and Jack slammed him in the head with his pistol-butt, sending the pirate into unconsciousness before he hit the floor.  
  
Jack took the cutlass from the pirate's belt and handed it to Elizabeth. "- Right up."  
  
Elizabeth took the cutlass, and swung it a couple times. "This ought to do."  
  
Jack and Will exchanged glances and Jack raised an eyebrow. "What a woman!"  
  
Will smiled, a twinkle in his dark eyes.  
  
Suddenly, they could hear Captain Travis's voice above them on the main deck. "Captain Sparrow is below, as is de treasure. Would you like to come aboard laddies? Jack's expecting you."  
  
Gibb's muffled voice was slow in reply, obviously, the first mate was hesitant. Seeing the Angel of Death anchored next to them would make anyone cautious. "Well, if Jack wants us to come, I guess we'll obey his orders."  
  
Will, Jack, and Elizabeth exchanged a look. Travis was luring the crew of the Black Pearl into an ambush, as soon as the crew stepped aboard, they would all be shot. Together, they ran out into the blinding midday sunlight.  
  
Jack Sparrow, the cleverest pirate of the Caribbean, rushed out of the hatch. A pistol in each hand poised and ready, his eyes blazed with the fury of the seven seas. "It's a TRAP!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
(A.N. So, I guess it's ANOTHER cliffie. Hmmm.. I'll post some more a.s.a.p. Hope this chapter helped freshen you up on your first day of school. If it isn't your first day of school, it will prepare you for the adventure ahead! If you've already started school- keep swinging that cutlas matey!) 


	10. chp TeN! YAY!

Chp TEN!  
  
(A.N. Okay guys, sory it took so long, gotta type this up really fast)  
  
As Jack's shout died of into nothingness, all eyes turned to him. Jack saw Travis's men hiding behind barrels of whine, and anywhere else that they could hide from the Pearl's crew.  
  
For a moment, there was an odd silence. The crew of the Pearl didn't see any ambush, so of course they wanted to look, while the Revenge's crew was totally surprised to see Jack.  
  
Suddenly, Jack found himself staring down the muzzles of over a dozen muskets! In that split second, Jack rose his eyebrows, took aim, and fired both pistols. THAT woke everyone up. The half of the Pearl's crew that had already climbed aboard ducked for cover, as did their captain. Jack dived back into the hatch as the pirate's bullets peppered the deck. As soon as the firing stopped, the hand to hand combat began.  
  
However, some of the Revenge's crew had been able to man the cannons, and opened the cannon doors. Mr. Biggs saw this from the helm of the Pearl, and his heart was suddenly in his mouth. "All ahead FULL!" he screamed, too late.  
  
Jack heard the cannons thunder and felt the Revenge shudder from the broadside it had just inflicted onto his ship. He looked up at the unfortunate pirate who was currently crossing blades with him. "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" With that, he sliced the pirate across the stomach, heading towards the Revenge's cannons. "Nobody makes Swiss-cheese outta MY ship!"  
  
While Jack was busy with his antics, Will and Jack fought back to back. When the cannons fired, it shook the deck, making both of them stagger. Will held Elizabeth up with one arm, and fought a burly pirate with the other. The pirate's eyes were yellow and bloodshot, and he brought down another hard blow, but Will parried.  
  
Will grimaced as the pirate came close enough so he could smell his breath. Will pushed him away, and slashed high, letting the blade graze over the pirate's face. The pirate screamed in agony as blood spurted from the cut across his face, he was blinded by it, and fell to the deck. Will stepped over the pirate, and Elizabeth followed. It was then, Will felt a puff of air go past his face. Right then, a blinding pain streaked across his right cheek, and he yelled in pain. He put his hand up to his cheek, and when he drew his hand away it was covered in crimson blood. Will Looked up, and met the insane stare of the Commodore, who had his pistol raised and still smoking.  
  
Janson watched as the blacksmith's eyes blazed.  
  
Will's whole body shook with fury, and every bit of him told him to rush up to Janson and cut the rat down where he stood. However, there were other more important things he had to do. "Elizabeth?" Will looked around. She was gone. "Curses!" He glanced up at Janson, who stood near the helm, and advanced.  
  
Jack fought his way across the deck, dodging bullets and living up to his reputation. Jack Sparrow, magnificent swordsman! Jack ducked a large cutlass and took a step back. Okay, make that marvelous captain! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of yellow and turned to see Elizabeth fighting a big driveling monster Jack remembered as a ruthless seaman named Johnny Ped.  
  
Ped flicked Elizabeth's cutlass from her hands, and raised his sword to deliver a deadly blow.  
  
Jack positively wouldn't allow it. He slipped in between them, catching Ped's attack and pushing Elizabeth out of danger. "When did they let you out of your cage Ped?"  
  
Ped, unhappy Jack had lost him his sport, grabbed Jack's collar, and brought him in close. "Say goodbye!"  
  
Jack's eyes went wide when he saw what a blunder he'd made. In an instant, he'd feel the incredible pain of a cutlass running him through. So long Mr. Sparrow. Captain.  
  
Elizabeth, who had regained possession of her cutlass, came up behind Ped. "Goodbye!" With a swing that surprised even herself, Elizabeth took the pirate's head off.  
  
Jack stood stunned as Ped's head and body fell, rolling in two different directions. A crazy grin tugged at Jack's lips as Elizabeth pulled her long brown hair out of her face. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, and smiled. "No."  
  
Jack grabbed her hand. "Then I'll just protect you 'till Will shows up again."  
  
Elizabeth stumbled over Ped's body, but Jack caught her. She grasped at his hand. "Sounds good to me."  
  
***Near the Helm***  
  
Will attacked with a powerful rage. A cutlass was incredibly crude compared to the fine works in swords he had created and practiced with. While Janson used an excellent blade, Will was handicapped with a sluggish and blunt blade.  
  
Parry, Janson met it, slice, Will dodged it. As the blade whizzed above Will's head, he could hear the high pitch sound of the blade cut through mid-air. He returned the slice, with a hard cut at Janson's stomach, but Janson back-stepped. The fighting paused.  
  
Sweat glistened on Will's skin, and he panted from the exertion It was then, Pearl retaliated, firing her guns, returning broad-side for broad- side. A high pitched whistle came closer and closer, and as Will watched, a cannon ball came within three feet of the duelists, crashing through the wall and into the captain's cabin.  
  
Will yelled in pain as the splinters from the obliterated wood flew through the air and stuck into his skin like needles. He threw his arms as he threw himself away as tiny pebble-sized splinters also flew through the air and stung him like bees.  
  
When Will got up, smoke from hand made Pirate-Grenades was everywhere. He clutched the hilt of the cutlass looking around for Janson, but as if the Commodore was a real demon of the mists, he had disappeared. The Revenge was on fire, as Will ran along the deck, he glanced down at what used to be his white shirt and saw tiny crimson spots from where the wood had stuck him. Will grunted as he pulled a half-inch splinter from his stomach. "Damned pirates."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. Well, this is my first day of school, I gotta go. Talk to ya later.) 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN! ANOTHER CHAPTER

Both the Pearl and the Revenger were on fire. However, while half of the Pearl's crew was aboard the Revenge, the Revenge's crew couldn't put out the fires as fast- and it spread.  
  
While the pirates fought, their wounded and dying fell into the waters of the Caribbean. Sharks came to the surface, feasting on the dead, while the horrified screams of the yet-living were suddenly silenced as the unfortunate victims were pulled below to Davy John's locker.  
  
While all of the was happening, the sea-god Poseidon, as if disgusted by the human blood in the waters, drew black clouds in over the sea; readying the sea and air to carry out his punishment on the impotent mortals who sailed his seas.  
  
Will coughed as smoke blinded him. Sometimes he'd be nearly knocked to the deck by some pirate who was just as confused as he. "Elizabeth!" He still held the cutlass in his hand and suddenly, a crew member of the Revenge ran past him. Will reached out, and flattened the guy with a single hit with the hilt of the sword to the back of the neck. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with sharp objects?"  
  
Jack and Elizabeth were getting ready to cook breakfast. Of course the first thing they had to do was create a fire. Jack took a piece of burning wood and threw it up onta a sail, which caught instantly. "We're having the ship Revenge for supper tonight, What ya think of that my bonny lass!"  
  
"Sounds good Captain!" Elizabeth replied, who was also catching rigging on fire. "We'll have to take Will along."  
  
"Of course!" Jack shouted back, smiling. "He can wait the table!"  
  
Elizabeth took a moment to glare at Jack playfully. "I doubt all the pirates of all the sea could make Will Turner wait a table."  
  
"Only for you love." Jack replied. However, as his keen eyes glanced through the smoke and across the black horizon, he saw something he hadn't expected. "Curse of the titans-"  
  
Will thought he was going to go mad. Janson was here, then gone. Only the maniac's voice remained.  
  
"I'm here, I'm there." Janson said in the smoke, right next to Will as if he was whispering in his ear. "But in reality, I'm nowhere."  
  
Will watched as the wind changed, blowing the smoke away and finally revealing his tormentor. Again, the fierce battle raged. Although the cannon-balls crashed into the ship, and fire was consuming the sails, it was as if the duelists were the only ones aboard.  
  
Will attacked with a high slice, but Janson parried, turning it into a thrust. Will jumped back- leaping through a burning sail. Again, Janson followed. Will looked up as the commodore leaped through the flames like the devil coming the claim his soul.  
  
Will attacked again, his skill barely compensating for the dull cutlass he wielded.  
  
Janson bore down on the black-smith, but knew that there was a strong possibility he might not win the battle. The black-smith's skill was amazing.  
  
Will faked a high strike, and curved the cutlass down.  
  
Janson's white shirt was sliced across the chest, and crimson blood dripped from the flesh-wound.  
  
Will smiled, raising the cutlass in challenge.  
  
Janson stared down at the blood on his shirt. He knew in that instant that he would not win, and that the blacksmith would follow him, no matter what he did. Next time it would be a deeper mark, most likely a fatal mark. Janson's evil mind suddenly devised a plan, and knew just how to lure the blacksmith into it. He attacked, but this time it was too fast.  
  
Will didn't let him forget it. With a single slice, Will ran Janson's shoulder through, and then jumped away.  
  
Janson cried out as his left shoulder was punctured, but switched hands with his sword. He was just as good with his left hand as his right.  
  
"That's for striking Elizabeth." Will growled, his dark eyes taking on a fire that would only be put out by revenge.  
  
Janson's devilish mind created the bait and set the trap. "How do you know that's all I did?"  
  
Will's eyes widened, and lunged forward, but Janson, like the coward he was, had already turn and run down into the captain's cabin.  
  
Janson heard Turner coming after him. The lion was running into the trap just as predicted. This trap, there would be no escaping or return.  
  
Will ran down the steps toward the captain's cabin, and as soon as his feet landed on the fine wood floor he realized his blunder.  
  
Janson's sword flew through the air like a masterfully thrown spear. The aim was true, and the pain made Will scream as the fine blade punctured skin, fine muscle and scrapped barely between ribs. The saber came to a halt as it stuck into the hard wood wall. The sword had gone through Will's shoulder, barely missing his heart and lung. Now he was pinned.  
  
Will gasped, dropping the cutlass to the floor. He couldn't even twitch his fingers in his right hand. It was a familiar trick, but Will had never expected an English Officer to pull it. "Coward."  
  
Janson laughed, watching as Turner's face paled to the color of ash. "Not so mighty now." He said calmly, as if scolding a child.  
  
Will met his gaze. "You cheated."  
  
Janson shrugged, casually walking to where Will was pinned against the wall. "I don't sail under the flag, but a pirate I am." He took Will's cutlass, and pressing the blade to the blacksmith's tender neck, drawing a small river of blood.  
  
Will grimaced at the pain of the cutlass against his neck, and watched as Janson took a step back, holding the cutlass above his head.  
  
"Prepare to die." With that, he brought the cutlass down, and Will closed his eyes waiting for the end.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED!! 


	12. Chapter TWelVE! YAY!

Chapter Twelve  
  
Suddenly, in the captain's cabin of the Revenge, the large glass window shattered and through the broken glass, loomed an enormous flag ship belonging to Her Majesty's Royal Navy. She let go a broadside against the Revenge that made her heave in the water. The Revenge had finally given up and the wound was mortal.  
  
Janson was thrown across the floor, while Will stayed upright- pressing himself against the wall.  
  
Janson knew the ship was sinking instantly. He lurched to his feet, the crazed look of an animal in his eyes. Determination to finish the self- appointed duty. His mask of sanity finally melted away, revealing the tormented lunatic beneath.  
  
Will saw the madness in the Commodore's eyes and it made him want to shy away like you would shy away something dead and decaying. Too fast, Janson was yet again rearing up, and this time Will was very sure he wouldn't be spared. In that split instant, he only felt sadness. Not fear, like he had suspected when he was younger. He only regretted that he would miss his child's birth and future birthdays, and that he would never again tell Elizabeth that he loved her. He'd miss it all. Everything. Just like his father. Again, Will closed his eyes, knowing he didn't want to give it up, but he didn't have much choice.  
  
The blow never came. There was a clash of swords and Will's eyes snapped open. "Norrington!"  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Turner." Norrington said, still having his blade crossed with Janson's. "It appears that you need some assistance."  
  
Will sighed with relief. "Yes, thank-you."  
  
"What are you doing here." Janson sneered. "You are interrupting the capture of the pirate Will Turner!"  
  
"Rubbish!" Norrington barked. "You are not trying to capture him, you are trying to execute him!"  
  
"He was escaping." Janson answered. "Now remove yourself, while I take care of this prisoner."  
  
"You are the only one who is going to be the prisoner." Norrington answered, his voice calm but dangerous. "Commodore Janson, I am hereby arresting you for numerous crimes against your country, kidnaping, and attempted murder."  
  
Janson paused, seeing that there would be no getting around Norrington. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he began to laugh. It wasn't pleasant, if the devil ever laughed in his hellish torment, he would sound like Janson did at that moment. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."  
  
Above Decks***  
  
Jack watched as British troops boarded the Revenge, and the Angel of Death. Not to mention Pearl. Also, the weather had become stormy. The seas hadn't begun to roll yet, and the wind hadn't picked up, but lighting cracked open the sky like creatures fighting over the blackness.  
  
The crew of the Revenge were giving up, and putting down their swords. But not all of them.  
  
Jack heard a familiar voice behind him. "Sparrow, I think it's time for your wings to be clipped."  
  
Jack spun around, crossing blades with the blonde-haired captain of the Revenge. "That's Captain Sparrow!"  
  
Travis smiled nastily. "You're nothing but an old crow."  
  
"Old crow huh?" Jack swung his cutlass so close to Travis's nose that he left a small scratch across it. He smiled.  
  
Enraged, Travis attacked.  
  
Jack avoided Travis's attacks like he had anticipated them five minutes earlier. "You should go back to stick fighting lil boy blue!"  
  
Travis cursed. "I'll run you though!"  
  
"Hey." Jack grabbed Travis's shirt, pulling him close and smiling nastily. "What did your mum tell you about bad language?" He let go just long enough to backhand the younger man across the face. "It hurts!"  
  
Travis stumbled back, holding his stinging cheek.  
  
With that, Jack spun Travis around, and gave him a kick in the rear that sent him through the air and literally into the laps of about six English soldiers. Jack smiled, dusting off his far too dusty jacket, and sung quietly to himself. "Yo-ho, yo-ho. Damn I love my work." He glanced over to where the soldiers were already beginning to tie up Travis. "Say hello to the Queen when you see her!"  
  
The soldiers looked up, and gaped. "That's Jack Sparrow!" Another nodded. "Let's get him!"  
  
Jack blinked, turning on his heel. "Oopsy"  
  
Suddenly, the lightning split the sky. This time though, it was a lot closer. The pure electricity arched through the air and found the mast of the Angel of Death, and it snaked down it. Finding it's ground. The ship, which had been trying to escape and had cleared the others, exploded. All aboard met a fiery death. For a moment, it was as if everyone felt the shock of it.  
  
Below Decks***  
  
Janson stabbed, and Norrington barely got out of the way in time.  
  
Norrington slashed. "Why?" he gasped, trying to get his breath.  
  
"Why would I go through all of this trouble?" Janson asked. "Quite simple really." he slashed again, and Norrington was even slower in getting out of the way. "A mansion and the govenor's daughter. I plan to stay wealthy and powerful for the rest of my days."  
  
Will was watching all of what was going on with a clear understanding. Janson was simply wearing Norrington out, and when Norrington finally did falter it would be his last breath.  
  
"I set up everything, the Royal Navy and those simple pirates my pawns and knights in the giant chess game." Janson swung hard and nicked the other Commodore in the arm, but still Norrington got away without a fatal wound. Unlike Will, Norrington was not a complete master of the sword, he was better with commanding his troops and being at the helm of a fighting vessel. Norrington was not a duelist, and Janson saw it. "Who else would know the location of the Queen's stolen treasures?" He paused, pretending to think about it. "Me!"  
  
Will raised his hand up to the sword sticking out of his shoulder, and gripped the two-edged sword. Even the hard callouses of a blacksmith couldn't protect his hand from the fine steel. But he had to do it, or else Norrington would be dead in seconds. He gritted his teeth, and yanked hard.  
  
"I have judged everything down to the precise-" Janson suddenly slashed down on Norrington, hard. "-Exact-" He jabbed, and then slashed again. "Possibility!" He knocked the sword out of the other Commodore's hand and slashed at Norrington's leg. Janson reared back, preparing to pierce Norrington's heart.  
  
"Did you plan THIS!" Will lunged forward, jumping from where he had stood up against the wall. He ran Janson through, till the hilt of the sword was pressed against the Commodore's chest. For a few seconds, Will and Janson looked each other in the eye, bright blue against dark brown. Will growled, breaking the instant, he shoved Janson with his shoulder, and the corrupt Commodore fell backward and out the shattered window.  
  
Will watched as Janson dropped out of site, and walked over to the shattered window. Janson was still alive, and floating. But that didn't last long.  
  
Janson looked up at Will, and his eyes became wide. In that instant he opened his mouth in a scream that would make anything go deaf. Instantly, something underneath him in the murky water pulled him under it, and for a moment all Will could see was air-bubbles escaping to the top. However, all of a sudden, the waters trembled, and crimson blood floated to the top as a sign of a horrible death in the deep.  
  
Will turned away, feeling like he might hurl or pass out. He thought it would be better to hurl than pass out. He was in the captain's cabin of a sinking ship with a wounded Commodore. Not a good time to pass out. Suddenly his knees buckled, and he hit the hard wood floor. Everything had turned black. Passed out.  
  
(To Be Continued. I Know, It's just that it should upload faster in two segments.) 


	13. The END!

Thirteen!  
  
It was over. The crew of the Revenger were mostly in chains already being taken to the British brig.  
  
Elizabeth and Jack stood on the British ship's deck. Elizabeth's yellow dress was now stained, burned, and ripped. But she still held a pirate's cutlass in one hand, yet another example of her bravery and spunk. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't much different then what he always was. Dirty, and walking around like the ruler of the seven seas, Jack was the same as always even after a major battle.  
  
However, Elizabeth knew something was wrong. "Jack, where's Will?"  
  
Jack paused. "Don't know."  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. "Jack." She said slowly, as much to calm herself down more than anything else, "He isn't here." Her eyes widened as she looked at the Revenge, they were already drawing away from the doomed ship. "He's still on the Revenge-"  
  
Jack looked out over to where the ship was sinking, and then back at Elizabeth. He saw her face go pale, and he knew exactly what he was going to do. "Be back soon love." With that, he grabbed a loose rope which had been used to swing onto the Revenge in the first place, and jumped up onto the rail. He looked at the distance, and saw he might not clear the water, and he also saw the fins of the sharks. He closed his eyes, "Tally hooooo!" He swung through the air, and then let go of the rope to land on the burning deck of the Revenge.  
  
Elizabeth leaned up against the British ship's railing, her hair blowing in the wind and the sound of the thunder in the air.  
  
Then, the Revenge exploded. The fire had finally reached the powder storage. The fire from the explosion reached far up into the sky. Elizabeth couldn't believe it, her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. Everything hurt, everything. Everything was lost, even Jack. "No!"  
  
The wind changed again, and the smoke from the Revenge enveloped the deck of the English ship. Elizabeth slid to the hard floor, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"A little assistance here!"  
  
Elizabeth knew that voice, she stumbled to her feet. "Jack?"  
  
"Do I have to rescue everyone and then have to be eaten by sharks for my trouble!?!"  
  
The wind blew away the smoke, and below her in the water was Jack, Will, and a very ill looking Commodore Norrington.  
  
"They're here! Men in the water!" Elizabeth screamed, grabbing hold of some rope and beginning to lower it down. Instantly, there were half a dozen English soldiers beside her.  
  
"Hurry up then!" Jack yelled, eerily watching as a couple sharks headed in their direction.  
  
First Commodore Norrington, then Will, and then just as the sharks opened their mighty maws, Jack was pulled aboard.  
  
"The Commodore is injured!" A soldier yelled, and instantly a doctor was summoned.  
  
Elizabeth took Will into a tight embrace. He was unsteady on his feet, but Elizabeth didn't feel it. "I thought I lost you Will Turner." She whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
Will closed his eyes. Feeling her warmth against his cold skin. "I'm sorry."  
  
Elizabeth pulled back to look into his eyes. "I love you, Will." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Will answered. "I'm going to tell you every day. I will. As long as I'm alive."  
  
Jack, who had been totally ignored all of this time cocked his head to the side irratibly. "Don't I at least get a thankyou?!"  
  
"Thankyou!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yes my friend." Will said. "Thank you for the adventure."  
  
The End..  
  
Gotta run! Epilog tomorrow! 


	14. EPILOG!:

Epilog  
  
A.N. I've gotta type like the wind! Gotta do this in 25 minutes!  
  
Epilog!  
  
Will, Elizabeth, and Jack stood in front of what used to be Will's blacksmith shop. The trio had bandaged their wounds, gotten some new clothes, and had taken long baths. Now they looked good in the morning sun, but their expressions were dark indeed.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the charred limber and burnt wood. "Oh Will." She whispered, taking his hand and looking away.  
  
Will sighed. This was a huge setback. Years worth of a set back. Luckily, he owned the property, but what where would they live? How would they live? He squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "We'll work it out." He said quietly, although he didn't have the faintest clue of how.  
  
Jack watched all of this, and then cleared his throat. "There is one good thing about this."  
  
Will glanced at him. "What?"  
  
"With the old one sort of.burnt down," Jack explained, pointing to the pitiful ashes. "You can build a new one."  
  
Will groaned, rolling his eyes. "Jack-"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding!" Jack insisted. "With this you can buy a lumber person, a nails person, and all the wood you need."  
  
"With what?" Elizabeth asked tiredly. They were penniless.  
  
Jack reached inside his coat pocket and brought out a handful of golden coins and diamonds. "This."  
  
Elizabeth and Will gasped at the sight.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Will asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"When I was looking for you on the Revenge I found Janson's own little treasure box." Jack answered, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Don't worry, I have tones more. And besides-" He emptied the small fortune into Will's hand. "I wanted to sort of.pay you back for all-" Jack looked down, putting his hands in his pockets. "The trouble I've caused you. And I'm sorry 'bout it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Don't worry about it Jack." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best pirate we know."  
  
Jack took in a big sigh, blushing crimson. "If you want to, the both of you could come with me." He offered suddenly.  
  
"Come with you?" Will took Elizabeth's hand and smiled. "Where?"  
  
Jack looked around, making sure nobody could hear him. "I also found this map in Janson's quarters." He took a bent and dirty piece of paper out of his pocket. "It leads me right to where Janson-"  
  
Suddenly, two familiar voices were heard. "That's Jack Sparrow!" One said. "Yeah!" Said the other. "Let's get him!"  
  
All three of them looked up to see two red-coated soldiers running towards them.  
  
Jack blanched. "Here!" He handed the map to Will. "You take it!"  
  
"Not in your life!" Will said, handing it back.  
  
"Here." Elizabeth snatched the piece of paper. "I'll take it!"  
  
Jack nodded. "Well I-" He watched the two soldiers coming.  
  
"You'd better run." Will said.  
  
"Well I-" Jack took one last look at the soldiers. "Oh curses!" He tipped his hat to Elizabeth, and nodded to Will. "Until next time!"  
  
Will and Elizabeth watched as Jack ran while the soldiers pursued. Will smiled. "Bye."  
  
Soon, the soldiers, and Jack, were gone.  
  
"Do you think they'll catch him?" Elizabeth asked easily.  
  
Will laughed. "Not in a hundred years."  
  
"The problem with the shop is taken care of." Elizabeth looked at the burnt building, and sighed. "Thank goodness."  
  
"Yeah." Will put his arm around her shoulders. "But isn't there something you were going to tell me?"  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
F.Y.I:  
  
Elizabeth and Will had a little boy, and they called him Jack.  
  
Jack did get his treasure, and he dragged Will into many more adventures along the way. Elizabeth always insisted on going along.  
  
***Snap to Jack walking along a dark quiet street*  
  
Jack Sparrow, bottle of whisky in hand, and pirate hat slightly askew on his head wobbles down the street. He starts to sing softly under his breath. "Yo-ho, Yo-ho-" He suddenly grins. "A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"  
  
The End. ** (  
  
A.N. You guys are so great. I'm so glad you took an interest in this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you all around the Caribbean! 


End file.
